Sick Inside
by HPSmallCharm29
Summary: This is my second song fic to Hope Partlow's Sick Inside and it's basically about Taylor writing a letter to Mel after she kisses Jackson one day! It's better than it sounds i hope so please read and review!


_Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own Flight 29 Down, i wish. Or Jackson...oh or the song Sick Inside, that belongs to Hope Partlow. _

Summary: Okay so this is a letter written by Taylor to Mel, and it goes with the song Sick Inside by Hope Partlow

**Sick Inside**

_I'm just a girl who_

_Kissed a boy who_

_Is in love with someone else_

_I didn't mean to _

_Feel the way I do_

_It just happened by itself_

_And now I'm sick inside_

_Yeah, it makes me wanna cry_

_I'm so sorry about last night_

_Yeah, it happened so fast_

_I wanted it to last_

_In the moment it felt so right_

_But now I'm sick inside_

Hey Mel, oh wait. You probably don't want me calling you that now, right? Okay, let me start over…

Hey Melissa,

So I guess by now Daley has told you all about Jackson and me kissing. Or, well, me kissing Jackson. I should probably tell you what really happened, because I'm probably the only one that really does know. Jackson doesn't understand what happened, so don't go running to him for answers, he won't have any. I'm sorry that I feel this way about Jackson, I really am. I feel terrible about this whole situation, since it's entirely my fault. It felt perfect when we kissed, but I guess I was the only one who felt that way.

_He stopped by my house_

_We were hanging out_

_He was wondering where you are_

_We went walking_

_We were just talking_

_Then he kissed me by his car_

Anyway, here's what happened. We were just hanging out at school. He was waiting for you to get back from your planning committee meeting, and I was bored and didn't feel like going home. Everything was going fine. He was playing his guitar and singing, I was listening. It felt so perfect, so right, and I thought to myself "he must have feelings for me." What a stupid thought, I have now realized. So when he stopped playing I told him that I thought his song was great, and I leaned over and kissed him. Let me tell you, his reaction was not at all what I expected. I believe it had been one second after my lips touched his, when he jumped back and ended up about 50 feet away from me. I guess Daley didn't know about that part, but it's the truth. Trust me, Jackson didn't do anything wrong. It was all me.

_And now I'm sick inside_

_Yeah, it makes me wanna cry_

_I'm so sorry about last night_

_Yeah, it happened so fast_

_I wanted it to last_

_In the moment it felt so right_

_But now I'm sick inside_

_Now I'm stuck with this feeling in the pit of my soul_

_Guess I should of had a little self control_

_I knew that it was wrong, I admit it_

_I wish there was a way that I could make it alright_

_I really wanna tell you that I put up a fight_

_But that would be a lie._

I know Jackson and I had gotten close while we were on the island, but he never stopped loving you. I know that now. I was so stupid to kiss him, and I should have controlled myself because deep down I knew he could only ever love you. I feel so guilty and it has kept me up at night. Sometimes I'll think about what I did, and just cry. I wish I could tell you that I didn't mean to kiss him, that I wasn't thinking, but I was. It was so wrong and I am so sorry. I wanted to kiss him because I am in love with him. I don't want to be, but I am. I thought he loved me back, but now I know that he only has eyes for you.

_And now I'm sick inside_

_Yeah, it makes me wanna cry_

_I'm so sorry about last night_

_Yeah, it happened so fast_

_I wanted it to last_

_In the moment it felt so right_

_But now I'm sick inside_

_Now I'm sick inside_

_Yeah, it makes me wanna cry_

_In the moment it felt so right_

Now that you know what happened, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I totally understand if you don't want to forgive me, and never want to see me again. But, I hope you will be able to forgive me, because then maybe I'll be able to forgive myself. He's in love with you, and only you, Melissa. Don't ever forget that.

Sincerely, Taylor

_I'm just a girl who_

_Kissed a boy who_

_Is in love with you. _

**A/N: Okay so this is my second songfic and i hope you like it a lot more than my first one!! please read and review, i want to hear your thoughts even if it is criticism...just no flames please!!! Oh and one more thing..i'm having some writers block for "Love Jackson" i'm not ending it, i'm just trying to think of what do next.. so sorry it's taking so long!**


End file.
